Conventionally, Bluetooth receivers may have incorrect DC offset estimation using an access code as the access code does not have an evenly distributed binary code.
Further, a Bluetooth receiver may lose one frame if there is large interference, as the gain control has one frame delay after RSSI detection.
Finally, a Bluetooth receiver has no equalizer to improve sensitivity, as there is no redundant training pattern in a Bluetooth packet.
Accordingly, a new Bluetooth receiver and method that overcome these issues are desirable.